


Welcome to the city

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: Fiona is new to Los Santos and quickly learns what kinda place it is.
Kudos: 10





	Welcome to the city

Fiona was new to Los Santos, only been in the city for two days but already she was learning what kinda place it was. She'd come home from picking up some take out to find her apartment door wide open, inside was a mess, all her things thrown about and scattered on the floor. Luckily she didn't have anything of real value, some jewelry was missing as was her laptop, but that thing was so old the robbers had done her a service taking it. Still, Fiona felt extremely vexed to have something like this happen so quickly after moving in. Putting everything back where it belonged she finally got around to eating.

"I hope the rest of the week will be better."

It wasn't.

The rest of the week was just as infuriating as how it'd began. Fiona had to pay out of pocket to get her apartment door fixed, the job she'd moved for fell through, her clucker of a car got stolen, and to round off the week she just happened to be at the bank when some half-wits wearing pantyhose over their heads decided to rob it. Well, try to rob it would be a better description, the idiots obviously didn't know what they were doing and got arrested pretty quickly. Still, though, the whole experience left Fiona very agitated.

It was Saturday night and Fiona had decided to go for a walk, she needed fresh air and the cool autumn breeze felt perfect. The tension she'd been carrying all week was almost completely gone when once again, Fiona found herself in the middle of trouble. Three men had just come out of a bar up ahead of her, the trio was loud and obviously intoxicated. Fiona tried her best to ignore the men as they stumbled down the sidewalk leaning on and shoving each other around, but as all four of them came to meet, the shortest of the men got pushed into Fiona. Fiona fell to the pavement and the three men kept going as if nothing happened, in hindsight, they probably didn't realize what they'd done, but at the moment Fiona felt livid that they'd just ignored her. Getting to her feet she hurried to meet them once again.

"Hey." Fiona grabbed the guy in the middle and spun him around the face her "Are you really just going to walk off without apologizing?"

The man sneered as his two friends watched in confusion.

"What's your problem lady?" He swayed back and forth, unsteady on his feet.

"My problem? My problem is you. You and your buddy there," she pointed at the shorter man "just knocked me down."

"What are you going on about?" The shorter man spoke.

"Yeah, what's this fuss all about?" the third man spoke in an English accent.

"I don't know who you think you are talking to us like that, but you better back off, or else you're going to get yourself in trouble."

"Yeah, tell her Michael." The British one cheered.

"You're messing with Mogar, the Golden Boy, and Rimmy Tim now. So you better beware." Michael continued.

Fiona took a step closer getting right in Michael's face.

"I don't know who you are, but you do not get to shove me down and walk away as if nothing happened."

"Get out of my face." Micheal gave Fiona a shove.

It was at this moment that Fiona's temper reached its limit. Taking a swing she clocked Michael right in the face. The shorter man moved to respond but Fiona quickly stopped him with a swift kick to the crotch. The British one made an odd noise that got Fiona's attention, turning to him he stepped back. Fiona narrowed her eyes at him.

"You better not pull anything or I'm gonna break that big nose of yours."

The man nodded vigorously and moved to help his friends.

"Now let that be a lesson to you all not to be fucking rude."

Fiona turned and left. Leaving the men to recompose themselves. As Fiona walked away the realization of what had just happened settled in. Fiona shook a bit, looking back behind her to see if she was being followed, luckily she wasn't. Fiona finally made it back to her apartment, dead bolting the door she collapsed onto the couch. Steadying her breath she flipped on the TV, it came to life on the news channel, she was about to change the channel when a picture popped up that made her freeze.

"Earlier today three Fake AH Crew members went on an impromptu race through the city, sources say it was Michael "Mogar" Jones, the Golden Boy, and Rimmy Tim, or as they've been dubbed, The Lads."

It was the men, the guys she'd just encounter. Fiona's heart raced, being new to the city she didn't know much about the FAHC but from what she'd heard, they were the top criminals around. Fear paralyzed her as the thought of retaliation crossed her mind. What if they found her? What could they possibly do? Thoughts raced through her head. That night Fiona didn't get any sleep

It was a week later and Fiona was still nervous but kept reassuring herself that nothing was gonna happen, the three were probably too drunk to remember what had happened, and even if they did surely they had more important things to deal with than some random civilian. Right?

Fiona was on her way to work, she'd been able to get a job at a convenience store down the block from her, and was almost there when a car came to a screeching halt in front of her. The car then backed up to be beside.

"Excuse me?" The window rolled down revealing the Golden Boy.

Fiona's heart nearly stopped, she quickly realized that Michael and Rimmy Tim were also in the car. The thought of running entered her mind but seeing as she was on foot and they were in a car, she figured it wasn't a fair chance.

"Sorry to bother you love, but we wanted to talk to you." The man spoke softly and sounded nervous.

"W-what?" Was all Fiona was able to get out.

The back door of the car popped open and Rimmy Tim looked up at her awkwardly.

"We were hoping we could talk with you, maybe drive around a little? If that's okay with you?"

Fiona's mind said no but her body said yes, nodding, she hesitantly got in the backseat with Rimmy Tim, shutting the door behind her. The car pulled out and they were quickly passing her job.

"So," started Michael "We wanted to say sorry for last week."

"Yeah, we were piss-drunk and didn't know what we were doing. We're all very sorry for the way things happened." Spoke the man in the passenger's seat.

"Is that all?" Fiona asked, realizing her tone was a bit accusatory she quickly covered her mouth.

The men laughed and shook their heads.

"No, actually our boss wanted to meet you. Said he had to meet the girl who beat some sense into us." Rimmy Tim replied.

"Your boss? He's the King Pin, right?"

"Yeah, you're not from around here are you?" asked Michael, a hint of a laugh to his voice.

"No, I just moved here two weeks ago."

"Well, that explains why you weren't afraid of us huh? You didn't know who we were." Rimmy Tim was the one to laugh this time.

Fiona chuckled lightly too, the men were much different from their first impression. The car was silent a moment before the Golden Boy spoke.

"I'm Gavin by the way, that's Jeremy, and this is Michael."

"It's nice to meet you."

"You don't gotta lie you know, you're not gonna hurt our feelings." Michael laughed.

Fiona started to calm down, her once tense body slowly relaxing. The four spoke some more before eventually pulling into the parking garage of a large building. Gavin opened the back door for Fiona after they got parked and the three men lead her to an elevator. Getting in Jeremy hit the button for the top floor. Soon the elevator doors opened to a beautiful penthouse suite, stepping out Fiona looked around, it was all so amazing. She'd never been anywhere so lavish.

"You can have a seat on the couch if you'd like, I'm gonna go get Geoff," Gavin said.

Fiona took a seat as Gavin disappeared down a hallway. Jeremy offered Fiona a drink which she politely declined, even if the men were being friendly now, she didn't want to risk it. From down the hall where Gavin had disappeared a loud voice could be heard yelling.

"You actually got the girl?" Fiona could only assume it was the King Pin, Geoff was what Gavin called him?

The sound of several frantic footsteps drew closer and closer until Geoff and a woman appeared from the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me." the woman sighed.

Fiona felt nervous again, the guys had said their boss wanted to meet her, but this didn't seem to line up at all.

"Please tell me you didn't kidnap her." Geoff looked back and forth between the three lads.

"No way, she totally came of her own free will." Jeremy insisted.

The woman made her way over to Fiona and sat down gently beside her.

"Are you alright? They didn't pull anything did they?"

"No, I'm fine." She looked over to Gavin and Michael who were next to Geoff "It was a bit, startling to suddenly see them again, and it was odd to be invited for a drive."

The woman glared at the lads before turning back to Fiona.

"I'm so sorry for them, they're moron."

Geoff came and leaned against the sofa.

"When the lads told us about what had happened I commented that I wanted to meet you, but I didn't expect them to actually track you down."

"We didn't track her down." Michael defended "We just happened to see her and thought it would be good to apologize and see if she'd be willing to come over."

"If you don't want me here I can leave."

Geoff shook his head rubbing at his temple.

"No, you're already here it's fine. I'm Geoff by the way, I don't know if the guys said who I was, this is Jack." He gestured towards the woman. "Since you are here, I would like to say you did a pretty good job handling these three. They can be quite a handful when they're drunk."

"It was no trouble."

The group sat around and talked late into the night, food was ordered, movies were watched, games were played. Fiona could hardly believe it but these hardened criminals seemed more like a family than anything else. It was weird being a part of it with them, but at the same time, it felt right. Gavin had passed out on the couch, Jeremy was in the bathroom, Michael and Jack had returned to their rooms for the night, leaving Fiona and Geoff to clean up.

"You know, tonight was really fun," Geoff spoke.

"It was. Can't believe it was real, to be honest, but it was definitely fun."

"This doesn't have to be a one-time thing." Geoff looked over at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you join us? You'd fit right in and we'd love to have you."

"I don't know, it's a wonderful offer, but I don't know if this is the life for me."

Geoff chuckled.

"Think it over. You can stay the night, by the way, hate to send you home this late."

"Thanks, and I will think it over. This has been the best day I've had since moving here."

"Glad we could be a part of it."

Geoff showed Fiona to a spare bedroom and retired to his room for the night. Crawling into bed Fiona smiled.

"Maybe I don't need to think it over that much."

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are always open, you can find me on tumblr @cornfields-and-bad-dreams.


End file.
